


Having A Giggle There?

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Roxy - Freeform, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Pegging, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Eggsy goes into heat, but isn't together with Alpha!Harry (yet) 'cause reasons - so the only person he can trust at the moment to help with his heat is his best mate Roxy, even though she's a Beta.</p><p>Good thing Roxy is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Giggle There?

When Eggsy joined the other Kingsman recruits he was most definitely not surprised they were mostly Alphas. It made him feel a little self-conscious being an Omega. When he’d met Roxy though she was a Beta among the Alphas and although the Alphas were fooled into thinking him a Beta due to the suppressants he had been prescribed, she knew right away that he was not.

She became his fast friend, though, thankfully, and Eggsy found he could rely on her at any point. Training was brutal, but at least with her there as someone Eggsy knew would never try to take advantage of him made it better.

That is, until he was unable to take his suppressants for a few days after becoming ill with some sort of stomach virus.

Unfortunately, his heat cycle had started too during that time, making him feverish. Merlin, knowing that Eggsy was an Omega, had placed him in a secure quarantine, using the excuse of being contagious still to keep the rest of the recruits away. 

Eggsy could hardly stand himself. He had already come a few times from wanking and steady fingering, but his body ached for an Alpha knot or just _something more_  to give him some relief. Eggsy was going on round five or six of the day, steadily fingering himself under the sheets, and thinking of what he could do to alleviate this persistent ache. He was naked underneath the sheets, since after all it was a windowless quarantine he was in and he was sweating buckets, but he had left the thin sheet on just in case Merlin walked in. He really didn’t want to blind the poor Beta…again.

He had been allowed to keep his phone but had resisted messaging anyone. Eggsy especially resisted against phoning Jamal, his Alpha friend who would always take care of him when he was in this situation since there was no way in hell he would be able to tell Jamal about Kingsman and all that. Instead, Eggsy bit his lip and texted Roxy. A heavy blush spread on his cheeks as he typed out a request to her as well as a promise. Her reply was quick and brief, which Eggsy appreciated, and she stated that she would be over in about 20 minutes, as soon as she was done with something.

By the time she arrived Eggsy was resisting fingering himself further, having already opened himself to four fingers and almost coming before bringing himself off the edge. He found edging for a while helped make his after-climax sanity last longer.

Roxy held up a box in her hands. It was rather bulky but discreet at the least. Eggsy noted that she had changed out of what would be her normal siren suit for a light summer dress.

“Got what you asked for.” Roxy declared, setting the box down on the bed before walking back over to the door to lock it.

“Thank you, Rox.” Eggsy opened the box to reveal a quite large Alpha knot strap-on. As he stared down at it he swallowed a lump in his throat, “If you don’t wanna you don’t have to, you know…”

Roxy laughed uproariously, enjoying the reddish tint spreading across Eggsy’s face and around to his ears.

Eggsy frowned and muttered, “Havin’ a giggle there enough, Rox?”

“Oh yeah.” Roxy said, wiping some tears, “I just think it’s ironic. I mean, you’re Bi, but all the male alphas here are too much of arses to sleep with, even for a desperate knotting, and I happen to be a Beta…who although is bisexual, tends to lean towards girls anywho!”

Eggsy shifted, partly because he was feeling a little incensed and a little because the pool of slick between his legs was becoming unbearable, “Well, if that’s how you feel ‘bout it…”

Roxy walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll do this cause I’m your friend. I am most definitely  _not_ attracted to you though in that way, so I guess it’s a good thing this…” she tapped the knot strap-on, “is already ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah…let me move around.” Eggsy said back, his face flushing as he got out of the bed then clamored back on, his backside in the presenting position.

Roxy went over to a sink to give the strap-on a careful wash before dabbing it dry with a nearby towel. She lifted her dress and strapped it on, testing its weight and balance before going back over to Eggsy.

“I cannot understand how Alphas deal with such a cumbersome thing in between their legs, good god. And this isn’t even a full knot!” 

Eggsy happened to look back between his legs as Roxy waddled herself over to the bed. He had to collapse onto his stomach he was laughing so hard. 

“Now who’s having the giggle there?” Roxy asked, but she was laughing too as she climbed into the bed and gave Eggsy’s bum a light smack. “By the way I just hooked up the pump to inflate this thing when the time’s about ready for it to be a full knot.”

Eggsy only sniggered more into the mattress at her snarky response then he grabbed hold of the metal headboard of the medical bed. He felt the slight motion of her dress being removed off her, and a quick glance back at her he saw just her looming behind him, the Alpha knot daunting yet oh so wonderful looking.

“You know, though, I would be lying if I hadn’t wondered what you looked like when presenting.” Roxy commented as she pressed her fingers to Eggsy’s hole, “I see you wasted no time in getting ready…”

With a grunt, Eggsy moved himself backwards towards her, his voice low, to the point of nearly strained, as he said, “Please, Rox. Please, fuck me.”

Roxy blushed at hearing his voice turn so suddenly wanting and grabbed a hold of each of his shoulders before she carefully slid the knot into him. His sudden moan had her raising her eyebrows but she continued with light thrusts at first, to get him acclimated to the feeling.

“You are _very_ noisy… I’m sure there’s a _certain_ Alpha who would like to hear that more.” Roxy commented as Eggsy moaned loudly when she inserted herself all the way in.

A string of unintelligible curses was all she got in reply, making her laugh and increasing her thrusts. Eggsy reached out and gripped the medical bed’s low side rail, his knuckles white with the effort. Roxy tilted her head and reached up with a hand to yank on Eggsy’s hair roughly as she thrusted as deep as the knot would allow.

She was greeted by a half-growl, half-scream as Eggsy shuddered underneath her as he climaxed. When he was spent he flopped down, dragging Roxy with him. She carefully extracted herself as he lay there, face pressed up against the sheets as he panted heavily.

"Wow....didn't even have to use the knot this time 'round. Maybe next time." Roxy remarked, smirking slightly at Eggsy's muffled groan.

Roxy lay down next to him as he looked at her, his face flushed, “You’re mean…”

She gave him an idle pat on the arse, “Yep. Wake me up when it’s the next round. I’m gonna need to rest to keep up with you. That fancy trip you promised ya better make good on.”

Eggsy gave a small defeated wave as he drifted to sleep, “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
